


the words of flowers

by morningflowers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, M/M, Other characters will be mentioned - Freeform, depending on what i write, possible other aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningflowers/pseuds/morningflowers
Summary: collection of drabbles devoted to the pairing that is known as iwaoi and centered around the meanings of the flower language.





	the words of flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Freesia → symbolizes innocence and friendship

It is the summer of his sxith birthday when the memory of his beloved Iwa-chan cements itself into his memory for the looming years to come. He recalls not many memories before these passing moments, however it will be a day that he treasures for his life. It is late into the summer months, his birthday has come in a moment, and his days are spent in the cool, refreshing stream that sits behind the backyard garden. He is a cautious child and does not stray a spare inch from the backyard, for fear that he will be captured by the woods and he would never see his family again (no matter how many times his mother scolds him for reading into the night about aliens).

It is Hajime that ushers the curiosity out of him, to follow him into the trees beyond the stream, with a promise that they will return to his home by supper.

"Now are you gonna act like a crybaby or you coming with me?" Lithe tanned arms fold over, an expression of disapproval paints his already matured face. Hajime is a serious child, though he does like to have his fun, especially when it came to exploration.

"O-of course, Iwa-chan!" Tooru's words are a mix of excitement and stutters of nervousness, and it is the excitement that shines in his creamy dark hues that convinces Hajime.

"Well, follow me and we'll have some fun!" It is a promise that the cautious boy entrusted to him and he makes no reaction as he is taken by the hand and is led into the lush greens of the forest.

"So pretty!" The anxiety that had bubbled within Tooru is lost to the breeze that ruffles his curls, and he is completely entranced with the beauty of nature. Hajime hums along as they trail a path through the trees, he is well adjusted to the magic of nature. The boy has been practically bred within the grasps of the outdoors, a far cry from the mysophobia that haunts Tooru's father and elder sister. The pale boy soon spies a dash of golden orange among the green and a finger is raised in curiosity. "Iwa-chan! What kind of flower is that?"

Dark eyes narrow in concentration, for it is an unfamiliarity to Hajime as well, though he is equally charmed by the bright color of it as well. "I dunno, but it sure is pretty!"

It warms Tooru's little heart that his best friend agrees with him.

"Can we pick it?" He questions, thinking it will make a good gift for his mother, who happens to have a fondness for flowers. "I think Kaa-san would like it!"

"Sure." Hajime shrugs his bare shoulders (his distaste for normal t-shirts will carry into the early years of junior high). "If you wanna."

It is the first moment that he takes leave of his friend's hand, though concentration allows him to evade any nervousness that might come to pester him. Besides, Hajime has a mindful eye and will not have anything happen to his best friend under his own watch. He's a boy of keen observances and the slightest of smile appears on his lips for he knows that Tooru very much enjoys the activity. The clashing of their personalities come often and the confrontations are quite wild, but Hajime cannot imagine himself at the side of any other boy and he does not wish ever either.

"Do you want one, Iwa-chan?" Tooru peers up from his work, the bright flower clutched in his small hand. "It would be so cool if our moms were matching too!"

The palest shade of scarlet dusts the corners of his cheeks, though he is unable to deny such a request (not that there would be an allowance of any other option).

"I'll take one, yeah!" 

"Great!" Tooru's grin is as bright as the sun and he searches for a place that his flower can safely be placed upon. His search gives him no such luck and the final option is to place it within the curls of his hair. The golden orange shade quite complements the warm shade of his chocolate hair, though he is a boy that is not interested in such matters.

"Here you go!" He soon returns with the flower in his possession though before Hajime moves a muscle, he carefully arranges it into spiky dark locks. "Now we can be twins!" Tooru announces with excitement though Hajime might view it with a little less cheeriness.

"That's not how twins work!" He claims in a loud voice though he keeps the flower in his hair as his friend had arranged it. "We gotta be brothers if we're twins."

"Just 'cause we aren't brothers doesn't mean we can't be twins." Tooru retorts before his he throws himself onto the other boy in a surprise hug (a favorite move of his in any particular disagreement). "We're best friends, so that should be enough!"

He is quite insistent on defending his theory that Hajime gives up on any reason to seeing it otherwise, and he almost accepts it himself if it is not for the fact that his uncle studies genetics and possesses a rather loud mouth.

"We should maybe start heading back to your house." He says as the two occupy a log that sits among the stream, a content Tooru poking at the water with a stick that he had retrieved from a higher branch in a tree.

"But I don't wanna!" His tone is defiantly whiny, his words in in the opposite vein before he ever thought of exploring the deep area of woods that sit behind his house. "I like it out here!"

"Kaa-san will yell at me if I don't get home in time for dinner." Hajime declares, though it does not draw Tooru's attention from his activity, resulting in a fistful of Tooru's poor shirt in his hand. "C'mon!" Irritable as the boy is, he manages his patience with his best friend at this youthful age. 

"I'll race you back!" Tooru declares with a suddenness that takes his friend by surprise, laughing as he lead for a good minute and falling onto his face as his feet manage to reach the gate of the backyard.

In his older years, Tooru finds himself ever fond of these childish, simplistic memories (and it is a memory that Hajime does recall as well, especially the moment that Tooru fell atop his face). In any count, there is not significance to be found with comparison to other life events, but the fondness stems from the youthful innocence that were the makings of happier times. He often thinks to himself, despite any success he has now, that he would feel much more genuine happiness if he retains the innocence of his childhood.


End file.
